Storm in His Heart
by daydreamer1111
Summary: Bella is home alone on a stormy night, waiting for Edward. When he arrives, and his little prank excites him too much, he makes a terrible mistake. WARNING- not a happy ending.


Storm in His Heart

It is a chilly evening, and the wind is yet to calm. All day the limbs of trees have blown aggressively outside my window, and I'd be lying if I said it didn't make me nervous.

For some peculiar reason, Charlie's old house can with stand rain, snow, sleet, hail, and lightening, but throw in some wind and the power goes out! I'm just glad the power lines have endured this long.

Charlie's at the station working a late shift. Edward and his family took advantage of the day off from school, due two teachers in-service day, to go hunting. I've been home alone most of the day, not so patiently waiting for Edwards return.

I eagerly glanced at the clock! That's what happened. At approximately 6:23, the house was shrouded in the dark cover. "No! I'm not prepared!" I shouted.

Unfortunately, I haven't the slightest clue where, or if, Charlie stores candles. I somehow manage to feel my way through the kitchen, and up the stairs, down the hall, and onto my bed with only a few minor bumps and bruises.

I sit on the center of my bed, hugging my knees. Everything is eerily quiet when the electric is out. Every little creek make me jump. I'm not afraid of the dark- technically. Let's just say being stalked and almost murdered by a creature of the night will have its effect on you.

My heart beat is frantic as those horrid memories bleed into my mind. I decided to hum my lullaby to calm my nerves. My humming didn't do justice to the complex notes, but got me thinking. When Edward plays, my ears could easily convince me that magic flows from his hands. Oh, his hands. How I wish they cupped my face now, and skimmed over my curves.

A pair of cold hands gripped my forearms, tumbling me to the wood floor. I can't help but let out a piercing shriek. "Got ya!" Teased a velvet voice.

"Ugh! Edward! How long have you been here?" My cheeks are blazing, and I'm so thankful he can't read my mind!

He chuckled, then asked, " You alright?" I didn't bother to glorify his pranking with a response. Instead I tried my best to push him off. When he got the hint, he let got of me, and I tumbled back into bed.

"Bella?" I crossed my arms. "Love, I'm sorry. He pressed his lips to my forehead.

I debated on whether or not to tell him, but he's the one who hates when I filter.

"You...scared me." To my surprise he grinned.

"I'm glad to see you have some sense of self preservation though." He suddenly went rigid beside me. I literally counted to one hundred before I clarified.

"Well," I started, "it's j - just that you are, you know, and you're usually so careful. I never expected a sneak attack I'm the night! But I'm okay, really." My hand ventured through the dark to find his face. I rested it on his cheek, and shiver ran through me.

"Yes, I suppose I should be more considerate." Edwards voice was hard. "Afterall, I'm not the only monster who roams the night."

For some reason his words held a sort of threat. I shivered again, only this time in fear. I began to slide away from him, but he tugged me to his stone chest. His arms an iron cage.

"Bella. Oh, Isabella. You smell wonderful." He then made a point to sniff my hair. I exhaled a rugged breath when he crawled on top of me. He lightly skimmed his nose from my temple, then gradually inched down the side of my neck.

He made an appeased moan that lingered deep and husky in the back of his throat. A sincere reaction to my scent. It was the first moment I've ever felt uncomfortable that he received so much pleasure from it. My pulse quickened, only delighting him more.

Edward slowly traced the artery on my neck with his tounge, then he was gone. He just dissappeared. Not a bounce from the matress to prove his exit, but I wasn't alone. No, I could feel him watching. He could probably see the way my left breast slightly rose and fell with each beat of my heart. At this rate, it would burst from my chest!

The lightening was growing more aggressive. It leaked through the crack between my curtains, and lit up the wall opposite of it. Exactly enough light to reveal a ghostly Edward.

I sat straight up, making me slightly dizzy, while never removing my wide eyes from where he stood. More lightening came, but he wasn't there! I spun around and around with each new flash. "Edward!" My whisper was lost in the roar of thunder. "Please, Edward! What are you doing?" I shouted this time. I'd given up on this game. When I made my last spin, there he stood, a foot away.

His skin glowed like moonlight, but his teeth shone brighter. He gave me a wolfish grin, that faded fast. "I want you," he purred. Then I was against the wall. "Bella, I want you! I long for you in ways a gentleman should never even overhear in a passing conversation." He laughed without humor, one hand on the wall, the other pinching the bridge of his nose. I thought I heard him mutter, _I can't do this anymore._ "I want your body... I want your blood."

I shouldn't be afraid. I've been through worse afterall, but I couldn't stop the hairs on my arms from rising. Perhaps it's because Edward is always in control. Always the model gentleman in my presence.

"Is this your warning?" I asked in monotone.

"What?" He shot back.

"You're giving up." One tear fell down my cheek. "Why? Why Edward? Why now?" My voice cracked. He should have just gave up when I barely knew him! No, I'm grateful for my short time with him. _Disgusting!_ I scold myself. _He's prepared to drink the life from you and you still love him._

"I'm sorry." He whispered with a shrug. "I love you so much. Killing you is like my suicide! But I promise I'll make it quick, then follow after as soon as I can."

His twisted plan had me staring at him without expression. I'm not sure how long this went on before I dared my feeble escape. Obviously I knew it was useless, trying to run away from a vampire, but I'd be insane not to try.

He let me venture the short distance to the stair case, before cradling me bridal style, then lying me on the bed. I kicked and screamed until he silenced me with a hand. "Shh, my love." Edward removed his hand when my thrashing was substituted for body spasms from heavy sobs. He hesitantly aligned his index finger and thumb with my jaw, then slightly tilted my head to the side.

The sobs came harder when I felt his lips to my neck. A farewell kiss, followed by a tender bite. I morbidly imagine what it's like for him. A steak knife to jello.

I don't bother sruggling, I'm too weak and my vision is like I'm looking through a staw. When I tried to focus my eyes on Edward, my sight was at the lightenings mercy. I couldn't even look into the eyes of the monster who happens to be the thing I love. Yes, I still love him.

I'm so cold, but unable to even shiver. Through the ringing in my ears I barely hear the sound of desperate wails of despair. Fate has been cruel. Dejected and defeated, I take my last jagged breath.

And I suppose nothing last forever.


End file.
